User talk:Bat24
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Batman Beyond (Live Action Series) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dog of War (talk) 21:58, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Doc Nygma isn't an admin, but as I am one I will reply to the message on the talk page. And that is that the user should not be changing content without permission. Next time inform an admin of any breaches of rules, and sign your posts with four ~ --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 14:50, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Official policy is that you ask him if he is aware that he has done so, and a request to change it. That said, I doubt a name like the Black Knight is intentionally ripped off. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 22:30, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Ah well, that is major plagiarism. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions''']] 00:57, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Dear Bat24, I apologize for copying your ideas. I only did that because I thought they were cool. Also, I didn`t get The Black Knight from your character The Knight. I got the idea from a comic book I read when Batman was sent back in time by Darkseid. Also, Bruce Wayne will become Batman in season 6. -Dr. Knocker 9 Hey Bat 24, Thanks, it won't happen again. Yes, if I run out of ideas for my show, I'll go to you for help. If you run out of ideas for Gotham, you can ask me anytime u want. dr. knocker 9 Yo Bat 24, Good casting choices. I thought of u watching Batman & Son so you can ideas. Here's the link. http://www.watchcartoononline.com/son-of-batman My show takes place in the twenthieth century. Also, you don't have to watch the movie. You can watch it again if u want. Also, I found some stuff for Damian Wayne. http://www.comicvine.com/damian-wayne/4005-42413/ Oh, I'm rewriting my show and can I use Emma Stone as Barbara Gordon? Hey Bat24, I watch Arrow. I can tell u that I think Oliver Queen used to work for Amanda Waller. Also, I don't need any help for season 3 of the Dark Knight Rises. But thanks anyway. I already have plans for that. -Dr. Knocker 9 Hi Bat24, For your show about the Smallville version of Green Arrow, you should write about how he met Bart Allen/Flash, Cyborg, and Aqua Man. Also, I'm working on season 4 of the Dark Knight Rises and I want to know what Batverse and Non Batverse characters u would like to see. -Dr. Knocker 9 Hi Bat24, Thank-you for that. The Green Arrow characters would be; -Brick -John Diggle -Felicity Smoak -Brother Blood -Dr. Light -Thea Queen You can decide how many seasons your show has. Yeah sure, Arrow can be crossovered with the Dark Knight Rises. Also, do you watch Swat Kats? I'm writing a story about them and wonder if Commander Feral should be corrupt. -Dr. Knocker P.S: I think Daredevil should be the vigilante, you already used the Knight in your Bruce Wayne Series. I have no idea, I think you shoul talk to whoever started this whole thing. -Dr. Knocker 9 I'm too busy to write the Dark Knight Rises, so you can use it. For a crossover with your Arrow show, I thought of Bruce coming to Star City to meet Oliver and they team up when Mario Falcone terrorizes the place with crime. Also, could you make it reveal that Talia has a sister named Nyssa? Hi Bats Hello Bat24 can I help you with Wayne, and can you help me with Beware the Bat.Coolot1 (talk) 16:06, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Why did you leave the chat? Why did you leave the chat? - Draft227 Bats okay if you don't but can you please edit Beware the Bat season 2?Coolot1 (talk) 18:56, May 2, 2015 (UTC) But for my show? It is okay Draft can edit it too.Coolot1 (talk) 18:58, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Ok Bat 24 Not sure if you will edit it if you do please add in a new villian or hero.Coolot1 (talk) 19:17, May 2, 2015 (UTC) I can`t anymore I am on my break for two months. Bat 24 5/2/15 What do you need help with for this Bruce Wayne series? (Talix (talk) 19:24, July 30, 2015 (UTC)) What characters do you want to cast? (Talix (talk) 04:54, July 31, 2015 (UTC)) So you want me to give you suggestions? Oh and make sure your series don't be similar to mines. Yet anyway, describe these characters. White, Black, or Hispanic? (Talix (talk) 17:05, July 31, 2015 (UTC)) Just tell me what you need help on? And I would consider Forrest Whitaker or Jeffery Wright for Lucius Fox. (Talix (talk) 18:37, August 3, 2015 (UTC)) Bat24, I created a page called How I Became Batman that's based in the CW Universe on how Bruce became Batman. Could you give me some ideas for season 3 of my show and I can help you with The Knight if you're cool with that. Who would you love to see in season 3? Yeah sure I'll add Vicki and try to inclue another Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow crossover. However, what should Vicki's role be? Should she be dating Bruce Wayne, who's into Julie? Ethan Bennett? or Harvey Dent? Also, could you include Sapphire Stagg as a villain for the Knight because it would be cool to see her be Metamorpho's lover turned enemy. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emmanuelle_Chriqui I guess that would be a good idea except that I can't make Harvey date Julie because I plan to make him marry his doctor Bethany Ravencroft which will go bad just like Lex Luthor and Helen Bryce from Smallville. Harvey is older than Julie, so Julie will date a guy named Lucas Luthor. Except the HIBBM version of Lucas Luthor doesn't introduce him as a sociopath. Bruce will date Talia Al Ghul in S3, but I will introduce Vicki in season 3 and you're idea will happen in season 4 since Bruce, Julie, and Harvey's relationships don't go well. depends on who the boyfriend is, do you want him to be a good guy or bad guy just like the Ogre? Maybe you can use the Ogre or Lucas Luthor from Smallville and maybe introduce Clark Kent/Blur. -Dr. Knocker Something to do with the Veritas I suppose like Lionel tried to recruit Thomas and Martha into that group, but they declined. Maybe talk about that and introduce Lex. -Dr. Knocker Any other ideas for season 4. Already got Bruce finding his brother, an arc with Chad Nash, Harvey and Boyer trying to stop William who is trying to do good, Gordon's niece Barbara will appear, and Black Mask. There'll be another crossover with Flash, Arrow, and Legends of Tomorrow. Superman will appear 2. Any other ideas? Chad Nash Crime Doctor Black Mask Gear Head Copper Head Jason Blood/Etrigan Dracula Klarion The Witch Boy Number 1 Red Hood -Dr. Knocker 9 No, it's Bruce Wayne's uncle Phillip Wayne. -Dr. Knocker 9 Can I borrow some of your ideas and you can borrow mine. I thought about copying your idea on Metamorpho and you copy my ideas to. -Dr. Knocker Genevieve Cortese can play Vicki Vale. Make her Jake Foster's cousin. Also, what your plans for season 4? Can you introduce Sapphire's father Simon as a villain partnered with Scarecrow and a guy who hates Bruce Wayne because of his father Thomas? -Dr. Knocker P.S-Any ideas for season 5 My season 5. -Dr. Knocker No, I ran out of ideas. -Dr. Knocker How I Became Batman Season 3 is where Bruce tries to deal with his evil side. I doubt I can make Smallville in my version because it's not in the same universe as Flash and Arrow unless we can make a CW version of how Clark Kent grew up to be Superman. I already borrowed an idea from Smallville where Clark Kent/The Blur appears. -Dr. Knocker Will Derek Powers become Blight like in Batman Beyond? -Dr. Knocker Yeah sure. I thought of introducing Vicki's new boyfriend Jim Mason whom Harvey left to run Dent Corp, however Jim is hiding something from Vicki. Also, will Derek Powers become Blight? -Dr. Knocker 9 Can you give me a hand with my Future Batman page please? FeralG5 (talk) 01:17, September 2, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I need help with episodes and characters. Thanks. I owe you big time. FeralG5 (talk) 01:23, September 2, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I don't see why we can't co-write episodes. That's a good idea. And the hacker character is also a good idea. FeralG5 (talk) 01:33, September 2, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Maybe for the first episode, David's mother Selina is framed for drug smuggling and Dick Grayson reveals to David that his deceased father Bruce Wayne was the original Batman and that he was killed in Bludhaven, but doesn't tell him how.Also, at the end of the episode, David becomes the new CEO of Wayne Enterprise. FeralG5 (talk) 03:04, September 2, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 You can add some of the recurring cast and some episode. FeralG5 (talk) 22:29, September 2, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Nice edits. You've got imagination alright. It's a complement FeralG5 (talk) 23:35, September 2, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 No worries, friend. FeralG5 (talk) 23:44, September 2, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Sure thing. I'll set up a chat page right now. FeralG5 (talk) 23:49, September 2, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I'm back. FeralG5 (talk) 00:49, September 3, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 And maybe Damian Wayne could appear in Future Batman, but should he be a good guy or a villain? FeralG5 (talk) 00:58, September 3, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Ok. That's actually a good idea. Put it in if you like. An maybe there could be an episode where David's best friend James Spadern is released after 5 years for a robbery and later becomes the Human Shark. FeralG5 (talk) 01:22, September 3, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 And maybe Damian Wayne could be Red Hood. FeralG5 (talk) 01:26, September 3, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Add them to the Future Batman page then. I think that would be a good idea. Sure. I don't expect anything from you at all. FeralG5 (talk) 01:40, September 3, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I know you've got other things to do. FeralG5 (talk) 01:50, September 3, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Let's go to the chat room. FeralG5 (talk) 01:43, September 4, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Wanna go to the chat room so that we can discuss ideas for Future Batman? FeralG5 (talk) 02:21, September 4, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I'm on the chat. FeralG5 (talk) 23:46, September 4, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Let me know when you are on the chat FeralG5 (talk) 23:53, September 4, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I'm on the chat now. FeralG5 (talk) 00:10, September 5, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Have you got Skype? Maybe we can chat with Skype. FeralG5 (talk) 00:20, September 5, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 For Future Batman, maybe David's friend James Spadern is released and later becomes the human shark FeralG5 (talk) 00:43, September 5, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Sure. We can talk FeralG5 (talk) 22:29, September 6, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I think episode 8 be the crossover. FeralG5 (talk) 22:32, September 6, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 You can make Episode 8 FeralG5 (talk) 22:51, September 6, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Maybe Mr Freeze could appear on Future Batman FeralG5 (talk) 00:29, September 8, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Yeah. That's a good idea FeralG5 (talk) 00:46, September 8, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Maybe Mr Freeze wants to destroy Gotham after his wife dies FeralG5 (talk) 00:57, September 8, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I don't see why we can't add scripts to the Future Batman episodes FeralG5 (talk) 01:31, September 8, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Good idea FeralG5 (talk) 01:35, September 8, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Sure, what's Paranormal? Also, I'm making two spinoffs from How I Became Batman which are Metropolis (about Superman which is in the CW Universe) and The Suicide Squad. Could u help with those? Dr. Knocker Okay. Maybe include a werepyre, part vampire and part werewolf just like in Adventure Quest Worlds. -Dr. Knocker How does it work? -Justin I have some ideas for season 5 of The Knight. 1) Derrick Powers becomes Blight and Nathan tries to kill him, but fails. I like to see Nathan become evil sooner to be honest. 2) Julie becomes evil like in How I Became Batman and she only dated Bruce for his money. 3) Bruce meets the Batman of Earth 2 who's actually the bloodthirsty Thomas Wayne who survived that night. 4) Bruce begins a relationship with someone else. Very well then. The DC characters u can use would be Mr. Terrific (Micheal Holt), Black Flash, Clue Master, The Joining, and perhaps Harvey Dent. Also, could you introduce time travel in it where Nathan Powers has evil decendants in the future. -Dr. Knocker Robert Buckley? -Dr. Knocker Maybe, I'm not sure. I thought of ideas for the Knight Season 5 -Harvey Dent is the district attorney who's Detective Sander's best friend. Dent becomes Two-Face while Bruce is trying to face his parents' murder and goes crazy when Sanders refuses to date him just like Renee Montoya did. Show some subtle hints to Harvey becoming Two-Face. It's like him in Gotham. -Make Bruce find the bat cave so he can learn about Thomas Wayne's secret life. -Bruce suspects his parents' company is responsible for the crime in Gotham and encounters several crooked businessman. Maybe introduce characters from How I Became Batman such as Avery Gideon and Sonny Armacost. -Bruce encounters his father in Earth 2. I'll try. -Dr. Knocker Which 'The Knight' character pages do you need help with? FeralG5 (talk) 00:29, September 23, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Ok. Who should. We start with? FeralG5 (talk) 00:34, September 23, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Ill do my best. And would you like me to add an Infobox? I'll do my best, then you can see it and make some edits wherever you see fit. FeralG5 (talk) 01:21, September 23, 2015 (UTC) FeralG5 I've made a start. Check it out and make edits wherever you see fit FeralG5 (talk) 01:24, September 23, 2015 (UTC) FeralG5 No worries. 01:26, September 23, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I'd recommend editing the Bruce Wayne page. Its not exactly the best FeralG5 (talk) 01:30, September 23, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Maybe Season 2 could be about Bruce's past? FeralG5 (talk) 00:27, November 6, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Maybe the one who killed him, The Joker and maybe Bruce, Damian and David fight him together. And maybe Bruce could age to his current age after he's ressurrected? I know. I mean after he regains his soul, he reverts to his current age FeralG5 (talk) 02:06, November 6, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 We do need crossovers. Either one. I don't mind. FeralG5 (talk) 02:08, November 6, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Sure. And maybe a Future Constantine series aswell FeralG5 (talk) 02:11, November 6, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Let me know when you've made them on the DC comics fanfiction wikia FeralG5 (talk) 02:16, November 6, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Yeah, I kinda suck a writing scripts FeralG5 (talk) 23:21, November 6, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 You'll have to give me a hand FeralG5 (talk) 23:24, November 6, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I've just make Season 2 of Future Batman. Have you made Future Flash and Future Constantine? Maybe Barry Allen should be the mentor. What do you reckon? FeralG5 (talk) 03:05, November 8, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I don't see why we can't co-write Future Flash together and what can Season 2 of Future Batman be about? FeralG5 (talk) 03:08, November 8, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Righto FeralG5 (talk) 03:12, November 8, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Let me know when you're on the chat again FeralG5 (talk) 03:32, November 8, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I'm on the chat page FeralG5 (talk) 03:45, November 8, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Who do you think should play Jack Constantine, Stephen Amell or Daniel Radcliffe? FeralG5 (talk) 07:43, November 8, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Ok FeralG5 (talk) 01:51, November 10, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Can you also get started on Future Constantine please? FeralG5 (talk) 01:58, November 10, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Maybe Weather Wizard could try and bring about a new ice age FeralG5 (talk) 00:31, November 11, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Sure FeralG5 (talk) 00:34, November 11, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I'm at school right now FeralG5 (talk) 00:54, November 13, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Could you add the Future Batman crossover episode and could add episode 10 of Future Flash please? FeralG5 (talk) 00:59, November 13, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Thanks :) FeralG5 (talk) 01:05, November 13, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Add it then FeralG5 (talk) 01:38, November 14, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Sure. That's a good idea FeralG5 (talk) 03:57, November 21, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Maybe Time Legends? FeralG5 (talk) 01:00, November 22, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Ok. Oh, could you edit Future Flash please? FeralG5 (talk) 01:16, November 22, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Thanks ��FeralG5 (talk) 01:29, November 22, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 We have another user who wants to help out with Future Batman. What do you think? FeralG5 (talk) 22:42, November 22, 2015 (UTC)GeralG5 Actually, I've got to go to school at 8:00. Maybe we can can chat on Saturday or Sunday FeralG5 (talk) 23:09, November 23, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Maybe episode 16 could be about a serial killer in Gotham? FeralG5 (talk) 01:01, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Any time FeralG5 (talk) 01:12, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 A user named Coolot1 wants to help out with the Future Batman series FeralG5 (talk) 04:09, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Oh really. How? FeralG5 (talk) 04:38, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I've already added him to the team and I've also warned him that vandalism won't be tolerated FeralG5 (talk) 04:41, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Give me a link of the series he messed up so that I can see for myself FeralG5 (talk) 04:48, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Oh.Alright, I'll see to it that Coolot1 is removed from the team and placed into the removed users section of the team. Like I say, vandalism won't be tolerated FeralG5 (talk) 05:04, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Is there a way to block Coolot1 from both our Future Batman pages? FeralG5 (talk) 05:20, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Would Coolnot1 vandalise pages? FeralG5 (talk) 13:28, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Ok FeralG5 (talk) 22:29, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Ok. FeralG5 (talk) 03:22, November 28, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Maybe later FeralG5 (talk) 22:59, November 28, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Yeah, he should FeralG5 (talk) 22:04, December 4, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Good idea. And what do you think of Coolot1's episode description?FeralG5 (talk) 22:52, December 4, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Honestly, I think it's a fucking shit description FeralG5 (talk) 23:10, December 4, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Also you should check Future FlashCoolot1 (talk) 23:32, December 4, 2015 (UTC) That's it, Bat24. That's the last straw. He's out. Tell Coolot1 that he's out of the team FeralG5 (talk) 23:56, December 4, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Okay I understand. Coolot1 (talk) 00:00, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Why do you think? FeralG5 (talk) 00:12, December 5, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Project Work Together Want to work together on a Batman Project.Coolot1 (talk) 00:19, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Also If you want to you can see mine and Garrynumb's Assassin Which episode was your favorite?Coolot1 (talk) 00:32, December 5, 2015 (UTC) I did 9, 10, 14,15 Coolot1 (talk) 00:36, December 5, 2015 (UTC) I dunno. What do you recko?FeralG5 (talk) 22:49, December 6, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Maybe he shouldn't sell Wayne Industries FeralG5 (talk) 00:34, December 7, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 And maybe he shouldn't kill the joker FeralG5 (talk) 00:34, December 7, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 That's a good idea FeralG5 (talk) 01:17, December 7, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Ok FeralG5 (talk) 02:34, December 7, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Hi! could i write Future Constantine? Garybnumb8 (talk) 14:28, December 9, 2015 (UTC) I added two episodes on to Future Constantine, can you tell me what you think? Garybnumb8 (talk) 07:05, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure FeralG5 (talk) 00:34, December 11, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 I've made a start for the Future Bat,an Season 3 article FeralG5 (talk) 03:09, December 11, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Sure FeralG5 (talk) 03:25, December 12, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 On chat now! Garybnumb8 (talk) 18:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, sure, i can talk. Garybnumb8 (talk) 19:47, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I think that could work if Katherine found out Gabriel killed Jack. Garybnumb8 (talk) 21:06, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Well i did just finish a series so... sure! Garybnumb8 (talk) 22:08, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Hay i just finished my series Batman of Shanghai, can you tell me what you think?